Bloody August
by LiriLara
Summary: Jade West was counting outside of Vega's door, she didn't say ten when a scream was heard and she disappears... Six months later Tori found her naked and covered in blood outside of her door. ( BADE and Bori/Jori friendship)
1. Chapter 1

_Well, really I speak Spanish but I'm learning English, and to practice it, I write my fics in this language. If I make any spelling or grammar error (I'm not perfect), please advise, so I correct it. n..n_

_Disclaimer: Victorious is property of Dan Schneider_

**Bloody August**

_Prologue_

"Seven" Beck got his leg out of Trina's grip, stood up and walked to the door.

"Eight" He grabbed the doorknob and stopped himself, turned back to see his friends and the crazy sister of Tori.

"Nine" Jade continued counting while Beck doubted if open the door or not when they heard a scream that was quickly covered. Beck opened the door as soon as he hears that but his girl wasn't there, only her things were dropped on the floor.

Panic. Cold sweat and a bad feeling

"Jade?" He ran into the street but couldn't find any signal of his girlfriend. "Jade?! Babe?!" He was looking around without finding nothing, the rest of the gang came behind him.

"What happen?" Andre asked Beck with a worried expression in his face. He was to reply when a scared Tori cried.

"Was the scream from Jade? Where is she?!"

" I don't know" The Canadian replied increasingly concerned. "Help me to find her, she couldn't be so far." Beck, Robbie and Andre were to search her while Tori turned to Cat.

"Keep in my house and try to call Jade, and if she comes back, you will call us, Kay?" Cat nodded and Tori went to look for her friend's girlfriend.

They couldn't find her and Cat called at Jade's house six times but no one replied and Jade's perapod was inside her bag and she never came back for it. No one of the neighbors saw her or something wrong, no strange car or someone unknown.

Tori's dad made everything what was in his hands to know what had happened to the friend of her daughter, but according to the research team, jade just vanished into thin air.

Six months later, the things weren't easy for them. Cat cried all the day and every day, Tori blamed herself by the despair of Jade although Andre and Robbie told it was Trina's fault, because she was the one who grabbed Beck and didn't let him open the door and save his girlfriend from whoever took her. Beck couldn't help to himself with his depression and this was the cause of many fights with his dad. Trina didn't have the entire guilty of what happened to his girlfriend, he could open the door but he didn't, he wasn't sure if open that door and now he was paying the consequences.

It was a normal day in HA and the classes come to an end. Tori Vega went out of the classroom to her locker when she saw Beck.

"Hey" Tori called him with her hand.

"Hey..." He replied with a tired tone. "Does your dad get some news?"

"Unfortunately, nothing..." They both sighed. "How is the situation with your family?"

"My dad is anger with me for not be over Jade and my mom... She is more comprehensive about it and she is trying to help me but..."

"I know." Tori Interrupted him. " It's also my fault."

"If I just would opened that door, maybe now... " He closed his eyes as if that could take the pain and the frustration away.

"But..." Tori started but he suddenly interrupted her.

"I don't want to talk about this again." She was to complain but a look from him made her to be quiet. And the silence appeared until Beck broke it.

" I have to go to work. I'll see you later." He was to go away when she talked.

"You Work? Had you a job?" She asked surprised.

" It's the only way to get Jade and my dad out of my mind for a while." He just talked and with a sigh added " I can let you close to your home, if you want me to do it..."

" Are you sure?" Beck nodded and they went to his car.

Tori Vega was coming to her house plunged in her thoughts. Beck didn't want to be so close to her house since her door began to bring him the memory of the last fight with his girlfriend and they started of the hell of his life.

A scream sound in the air, the same of that day, and she runs to her door, her sister and mom were in the house... She found a way of blood spots and it lead her to a naked woman in front of her door, she was sitting on the floor covered by the blood.

" Are you okay?" Tori asked her from a distance of two meters. The lady keep quiet looking as if she was waiting for something or someone…" Can you hear me? Are you Okay?!" Tory asked asked raising her tone. Then, the lady turned back and the signer shocked.

"Jade...?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, really I speak Spanish but I'm learning English, and to practice it, I write my fics in this language. If I make any spelling or grammar error (I'm not perfect), please advise, so I correct it. n..n_

_Disclaimer: Victorious is property of Dan Schneider_

**Bloody August**

_Chapter 1_

"Jade?" Tori was in shock but she shook her head and quickly opened the door throwing her backpack on the couch and taking the first cloth that she saw. "Mom! Trina!" Cried going outside to cover Jade's body with a strange dress. "Jade, Are you okay? Do you have some part of your body hurt?" Tori's tone sounded worried but Jade just took the dress and looked it. "I know you must hate this but you're naked." Turned again to the opened door. "Mom! Trina!" She called them again,

"Why you were screaming?" Trina asked to go downstairs while her sister was trying to get someone inside. "Is that my dress?"

"Call an ambulance!" The little Vega said pushing her friend to the couch.

"Not until you get THAT out of my dress!"

"Trina!" Tori complained "Just do it! Jade needs help! Can't you see how she is?"

"Yeah but that dress is very expensive and she is dirtying it and I have an important date tonight."

"Just call a damn ambulance!" She shouted in exasperation at her sister.

"but…"

"Trina! You could be in her place and how you feel if no one would want to help you?" "Maybe if she wouldn't be a gank..." Trina started but a look from her beloved sister made she got out of her mouth an exasperated sigh and went to get the phone. " If you think take her inside at least wash her. I don't think clean the floor." And Trina disappeared behind the door.

" Ignores her. Come on Jade, we need to know if you're very hurt, maybe with luck this blood isn't yours." Jade didn't move a muscle and Tori took her arm and helped her to stand up and almost drag her inside. "We need to go inside, you need medical attention and a bath."

Carry Jade upstairs was an impossible mission, she couldn't stand and walk less, Tori tried to wash her in the kitchen's lavatory. Trina could talk with the emergency service but she couldn't communicate with her dad.

"She isn't hurt, her skin isn't cut." Tori said. "What happened with you Jade? who did this to you?" Where were you been?" Jade remained silent while Tori cleaned her legs, She sat in a chair and kept quiet. "Please Jade say something, whatever you want."

" Finally!" Trina exclaimed. "Hi dad, Tori's friend, Jade, appeared in our door, and Tori puts her in my new dress and dirty the floor with her blood... what? yeah the ambulance is coming... no, no... you're coming home now Can you get something for me by the way? ... what! but dad!"

"Trina stop! Jade is more important right now!"

"To you, not me. And I want my dress clean, Give her one of yours dresses"

"How could you don't feel guilty of what happened to her?" Tori asked without understand to her sister.

"Because, isn't my fault, this wouldn't have happened to her if she wouldn't be a such pain in the ass to everyone. Someone got tired and take revenge when saw the chance..."

"In front of our house, the home of a police?" Tori asked with disbelief..

The conversation was interrupted by some knocks on the door and the sound of the ambulance siren.

"I am going to search another dress, I have something really important to do this night and I must look really nice, better than the usual."

And with this Trina went upstairs while the service the emergency took Jade to the hospital. She was lying on a stretcher looking very terrified around, Tori climbed into the ambulance behind her and sat next to her. She was going to call Beck when she felt something that never expected.

Jade West, the gank of Hollywood arts, scared grabbing her hand in seeking comfort.

"What Happened with you Jade?" But her only reply was the silence...

* * *

Beck was going out of his workplace when his cell sounded. He didn't want to respond, always was a bad new, with a sigh he walked to his car without responding the call. It sounded a second time, he looked at it to know who was trying to talk with him, it was Tori. A little light of hope appeared in his eyes, maybe this time it would be a good new. pressed a button and before he could say hello he heard.

"_Jade appeared."_

Say that he was the guy most happiest in the world in this instant wasn't enough to describe how he was.

" How is she? Is she hurt? Where are you two? She is with you, right?" He was so excited that he was speaking so fast.

"Calm down, we are in the hospital and the physician are checking her, come here and I'll tell you everything."

Beck arrived at the hospital ten minutes later because he didn't respect any traffic lights, road announcements or max... He could win some traffic fines but it didn't care for him. He first ran to reception and asked for Jade West, and then ran to her room. Tori was there but he only could see Jade in the bed looking at the window, she turned to him when she heard the sound of the door and a fast breathing. He was so happy that he couldn't control himself and walked to Jade, grabbed her face and kissed her. they were looking for her so wrong and now that she was in front of him and… Jade didn't kiss him back. She pushed him away of her and tried to move out of his touch. Fear in her face.

"What happen babe?" When she didn't reply he remembered what happened the day she disappeared. "I'm very sorry for all that I said, I was having problems with my dad and I made you pay in his place... please babe forgive me, I... " But Jade didn't say nothing, she was scary and he didn't understand why and looked at Tori who was in shock too. She was expecting that Jade jumped into Beck's arms not this..

"Can't you recognize me? It's me, Beck. I'm your boyfriend."

No sign of recognition came from her, and the pain shot through his face until he had an idea, take his perapod out of his pocket and search in it the photos in which they appeared together and showed them to her. The fear abandoned her but she still didn't say nothing, She just extended her arm and tried to touch his face, but her hand was trembling and her finger just brushed his cheek.

The door was opened and Jade suddenly jumped back and the physician came in the room.

"What happen with her?" Beck asked.

"Are you Beck" He nodded. "The father of miss West said he'll pay her medical expenses and that you are who going to take care of his daughter. Is this right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, Can you come to my officine? We need to talk." Beck was to go when he felt a soft grab, He looked Jade taking his sleeve.

"If it is about Jade, you can talk here."

"Okay, I'll say this the most clear as I can, Miss West isn't hurt physically but whoever took her make a good job destroying her psyche."

Beck and Tori opened her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Her mind is not in good condition, she can't talk or walk, and how you must have seen she can remember nothing. This is as if would have and Cerebral Vascular Accident. She will be as before with treatment and luck."

"What means that ?" Tori asked.

"It means that she has to learn everything again, maybe not, maybe she just need remember the things but,we can't evaluate the damage to her mental health until we observe her a few days."

Beck turned to his girlfriend who looked at him with an inexpressive look. He let himself fall sitting in the bed and hide his face in his arms letting a deep sigh get out. After some breaths he asked.

"Can we do something?" He asked softly.

" Showing her photos, videos, things that have a value for her…" Beck nodded, his eyes fixed on his shoes. The physician left the room and Tori walked to her friend, she was to place her hand on his shoulder when he spoke.

"At least she is alive…" And he raised his look to Jade and gave her a smile. Then turned to the brunette. "Where did your father find her?"

" He didn't, when you left me close to my house, I heard a scream and I ran to my home and she was sitting in front of my door... She was covered in blood, I wanted to call you before but I was more worried about Jade's health."

"Don't worry, I understand. Thanks for finding her Tori."

"You're welcome"

Slowly and without they noticed it, Jade pushed her arm until catch the necklace of Beck. He grabbed her wrist making her afraid and to calm her he pressed his lips over the back of her hand. Tori interpreted this as her signal to leave them alone.

"I'm going to call Cat, Andre and Robbie." And She ran away as fast as she could.

Beck caressed her arm without releasing his grip on her.

"This means that I'm yours, J is for Jade, you have a B for Beck because you're mine or you were when you still remember me."

She stopped trying to get her hand away of him, raised her wrist to his eyes's level to reveal her necklace around this. The unraveling the necklace on her wrist and placed it on her site, around her neck.

He sighed and looking in her eyes said.

"You can't remember nothing, right..." Jade thought for a moment , and then pointed to the door and with her fingers began to count... Seven finger, eight fingers, nine fingers and then… she covered her eyes.

* * *

**First I couldn't send this idea to the trash and second I hope you like and let some review about the history or my disastrous grammar and spelling.**

**Good Luck and you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, really I speak Spanish but I'm learning English, and to practice it, I write my fics in this language. If I make any spelling or grammar error (I'm not perfect), please advise, so I correct it. n..n_

_Disclaimer: Victorious is property of Dan Schneider_

**Bloody August**

_Chapter 2_

_Seven finger, eight fingers, nine fingers and then… she covered her eyes._

She opened her fingers to see him...But she wasn't expecting to see the pain in his face. Took her hands out of her face lacing her fingers. All the memories of their fights and discussions came to his mind. He just had to close his eyes to see her walking out the door, he was doubting if he must go after her and then the scream, the start of his hell...

He shifted his gaze from his feet to his girlfriend, who was playing with her thumbs without look him. He couldn't recognize in her the strong girl, with strong opinions and a big mouth with who fell in love... She was broken, and with "luck" she could be like before this person destroyed her... The desire to kill who did this to his girl grew inside him.

He could be quiet and never get angry with anyone, but when Jade was in... His thoughts were interrupted by a hand what grip his clothes, Jade was trying to say something with her hands but he couldn't understand her.

"Do you remember how write?" She looked down and he felt a twinge of guilt. "It's Okay, I am going to teach you it later, and maybe Sign Language until you can talk."

She grabbed her neck and looked him hurt. " Are you afraid of you can't talk?" Jade nodded. If she would be okay, She would never have admitted that. He wanted to embrace her so bad that it hurt him...

"Six months looking for her and now that I have her, she is afraid of me showing her affection." Beck thought. He gave his perapod to Jade who was looking their photographs, rubbed the back of his neck he tried relaxing and got calm his wishes of surround the girl in his arms until feel that no one could get her away of him again.

Then he noticed that she was making the perapod roll as if she was searching something.

"What happen babe?" Jade gave him the apparatus, and he saw she wanted to see a video of them. Their Relationship Advice. He pressed the play button with a smile and tended it to Jade, when the first video ended she looked at him as if she was waiting for something. "Er... Do you want to see the second video?" She nodded but when he tried to take his perapod she didn't let him. "You want to know how do it, right?" He still knew her although her memory was temporarily out. She gave him a tiny smile and he explained her about the play button.

He didn't know how long he was watching her looking the videos on The Slap, reacted when a redhead entered crying in the room and ran directly to Jade.

"Jadey!" Cat cried happily. "You're back!" And the kitty jumped over the bed to give an embrace at her friend. But Jade was so afraid of her that she did the first that came to her mind, jump out of bed a crawl herself away from the insane redhead. "Jadey?"

Beck quickly stood up and walked to Jade, when he tried to carry her to return to the bed, she surrounded his neck with her arms and hidden her head down under his chin.

"It's okay, Cat won't hurt you, she only was going to give you a hug."

"Cat!" Tori cried entering in the room. " I already told you, Jade has amnesia! She can't remember us and you can scare her easily."

"She did, I never though see Jade West afraid." Andre said.

Robbie and he were in shock, the West witch scared.

"Oh, I have almost forgotten it" Cat sought something in her bag and turned to Jade said. "I bring this to you, this is your favorite!" And Cat pushed a scissor out of her bag and Jade cried. The number one fan of the scissors trembling like the gelatin.

"I don't know who did it, but I want to find the guy to ask him to teach me how do it." All eyes turned to Rex. "What? He or she made a good job with her."

"Robbie I usually don't say this but, control Rex if you don't want me to throw him inside a turbine." Beck said in a friendly tone with a smile. The jaw of Robbie fell and Andre said.

"If I were him, I would say the same to you." Andre said while Beck was trying to push Jade in the bed but she didn't want to let him go.

"It's okay, they are our friends and they don't go to hurt you." The actor tried to convince her but she tightened her grip.

"I don't think she let you go soon" Tori said. "Look on the bright side, she's holding you now."

"Because according to her Cat is more terrifying than me , and I don't know if a must be angry or offended."

"Jade doesn't love me more?" Cat asked with tears in her eyes. "That is why she forgotten me?"

"No Lil red" Andre said placing her arms around her shoulders. "She is just... Amnesic and she needs our help to remember."

"Oh... Kay!" The kitten exclaimed happily, stood next to Jade as close as she could and she began to be... Cat. "Hi Jade, my name is Cat like the animal but I'm not one. And I adore the cat and the red velvet cupcakes. I tinged my hair like them but it still has hair taste. I have a brother, he is a little weird but..." Jade didn't keep hearing her to see how far she was from the window.

"Forget it." Beck whispered in her ear gaining a "please kill me" look. Jade ran her eyes around the room looking for something to get the hyperactive girl far away. Her eyes were fixed on a glass. She made signals to make her take the glass.

Cat took it and went to give it to Jade but she placed her hand as if she was holding an invisible glass and pretended to drink.

" Are you drinking air?" Cat asked.

"I think she wanted you to bring her water..." Andre said.

"Kay, Kay!" And she left the room jumping like a rabbit. Tori followed her with a sigh.

"I'm going with her, I don't want to have to go for her to the area of psychiatry again." And she left the room.

Jade looked at the two people who had not been submitted yet, turned again to her boyfriend and pointed with her eyes to them.

"They are Robbie and Andre." The puppet coughed and Beck rolled his eyes. "And the marionette is Rex."

"That is an offensive term!" Robbie cried. Jade gestured to Rex and beckoned his puppet master to come closer. "I don't think that is a good idea..." Said looking terrified, but Rex smiled confidently, if a puppet can do it.

"Just do it... Don't be a crybaby!"

"Okay" Replied walking to her but not entirely sure. The girl released her grip on Beck's neck to take Rex. But Robbie moved Rex away from her hands.

"Just give the baby what she wants. Me! She wants something to hug" The nerd did it reluctantly, and this was the first time than Beck felt jealous of a marionette.

Some minutes later, a nurse was trying to reanimate Robbie because Jade had completely disassembled Rex.

Robbie had to be reanimated a second time when he saw Rex's eyes glued to the palms of Jade while she covered her eyes with the back of her hands imitating one monster of the Pan's Labyrinth movie.

Jade could be amnesic but she didn't lose her sense of humor. Andre was to search Tori and Cat. He found Cat sat in a chair swinging her legs while humming and a few steps apart he saw Tori talking with her dad and a doctor. He noticed that Tori looked desperate and her body language told him she was angry. He walked slowly to them and hid behind a plant to hear them.

"What's that mean?!" Tori cried. "Why you don't let her go? We can help her!"

"This isn't simple!" Her dad said trying to calm her down. "Hear me honey, I know you and your friend miss her so much, but she needs to be alone until..."

"No! You're not isolating her!" She demanded.

"Tori this is for her sake."

"If it were, you wouldn't send me to tell my friends that we must leave Jade alone!"

"Miss Vega." The doctor called her. "This is only until we make her some analysis."

"This doesn't reply why we can't be with her."

"Tori..." His father warned.

"Just tell me!" The two men looked between them, Mr. Vega turned to the floor and the doctor looked his wristwatch. "Dad..."

Her dad let out a deep sigh and looked at his daughter's eyes. Andre didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling right now._  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, really I speak Spanish but I'm learning English, and to practice it, I write my fics in this language. If I make any spelling or grammar error (I'm not perfect), please advise, so I correct it. n..n_

_Disclaimer: Victorious is property of Dan Schneider_

**Bloody August**

_Chapter 3_

"She was kidnapped." Her dad said slowly as if she couldn't understand him. "The kidnapper is very dangerous, he or she left her in the same place that took her."

"So?" Tori began to sound like Jade when she was in a better moment.

"Her mind is destroyed and It tells us that her kidnapper is someone who knows a lot about the human mind. He or she held her captive during six months and we don't believe it has been just to annoy. She was left on our doorstep and maybe because something was pushed inside her mind, as an order, something she should do in response to a stimulus."

"Why you think it?"

"Because nobody takes this work without a good reason." There was a long silence in the place.

"You could be wrong, maybe Jade made an insane guy angry with her... She had a big mouth."

"Tori."

"Perhaps there is no order hidden in his head."

"Tori..." His father changed his normal tone to one of warning.

"But..."

"She doesn't remember anything about you or your friends!" Mr. Vega cried tired.

" Maybe not, but she needs us." Her dad was to refuse but Tori didn't let him. "And we need her, I need her! It's my fault, she disappeared in my house because I didn't tell Beck "go after her" when he asked us with his look. It's our fault, we are their friends, of Beck and Jade and we didn't offer them help with their problems because these were theirs, but we should support them not push them to fix things without ask if they could or not with."

"Miss Vega." The doctor called her. "In most of these cases the patient doesn't respond to treatment because the visitors are used as shields against the physicians."

"But you don't know Jade, she is not like most. She is like the exception to every rule ..."

"You won't accept a negative, isn't you?" The doctor said with a little smile."Here's the deal, if your friend responds well to treatment you can stay. If she refuses to follow the treatment, all of you should leave her alone."

"It's a deal."

The old man turned back and walked into the nursing. Tori's eyes met her father's for a moment.

"I can't let anything happen to you, you're my little daughter and I couldn't forgive myself."

"I know how you feel, but you don't know how I felt until Jade appeared and how I'm feeling right now."

He sighed resignedly, walked over to stand in front of her daughter and positioned his hands on her shoulders.

"Just promise me you will call me if something rare happens." He asked with a pleading in his voice.

"I promise." She saw a little sad smile in his face before he walked away from her. Andre left his hiding place as soon as his friend's father vanished from their sight. Tori didn't notice him until he placed his hand over her shoulder."Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. Beck can make Jade does what the doctors say." She gave him a sad look and he added. "Well... If he didn't lose it with her memory."

"That isn't the problem." She said looking into his eyes. "I'm going to explain it but in the Jade's room. I'm going there. Can you bring Cat?"

"She's sitting there." Andre pointed to the red girl playing with her feet. "Just call her."

"Please just bring her..." And Tori ran through the hospital corridor. He looked Cat and turned to the place where Tori had escaped.

"Hey Lil'red." Andre called her. " We have to go to Jade's room." But Cat shook her head. " Why not?

"Because Tori told me if I stay sitting here until she comes back, she'll give me a bibble!"

"But we have to go and Tori is there."

"But she won't give me a bibble if I go." He thought quickly and replied.

"Jade has a lot of these, she'll give to you."

"How Jade gets them?"

"Er... Because... The kiosk man left them there while he was looking for something, and we have to go fast before he..." Andre couldn't finish the sentence because a crazy redhead grabbed his arm and dragged him while she was screaming.

"Bibbles!"

Some seconds later they were inside the room. Andre was preparing to explain why there had not bibbles but Cat just sighed and said.

"The bibbles were taken." She looked around in the room, Tori was standing and wringing her hands, Beck was sitting at the foot of the bed with his head between his hands. He couldn't see his expression but he could tell it was no happier. And Jade... She was like a losing little girl, she was looking between them, her eyes ran at Tori and then to Beck. And Robbie...

"Wait, Where is Robb?"

"In a special room in the psychiatric area" Tori replied. " We told to the doctor Rex is a treatment for his depression."

" And Now the nurses are sewing Rex." Beck said.

Cat walked to Jade, who hid behind Beck as soon as she saw her.

"Do you have a bibble?" Cat asked with a big smile and Jade looked to the closed window again. Beck closed it before she could jump into it or throw the red kitten from the second floor.

Jade quickly looked around to see a way to get Cat away again and then, She puts her hand into Beck's pocket and get his wallet off. She pulled out a dollar of this, gave the dollar to Cat and indicated the door. Cat just looked at her and when she was going to ask Jade pretended to eat something and returned to indicate the door.

"Do you want me to bring you bibbles?!" The redhead exclaimed happily as Jade just nodded. She wanted Cat to leave her alone so wrong. "Yay!" And she left the room again.

"Wow... So... Some news about Jade?" Andre asked watching the mood of his friends suffer.

"They let us take her out of the hospital" Tori said but her tone had no joy.

" That is a good news but she shouldn't stay in observation"

"She is fine physically so, according to the medical analysis she should be able to walk within a month." She said sad now.

" Isn't that short time?" The pianist asked surprised..

" It's... And it's all the time we have." Beck said. " If she doesn't walk, they will test your treatment with her."

"The doctor believes Jade's memories are hidden in her mind, and the best way to help her find them is..." Tori started.

"Forcing her to spend a traumatic situation again." Beck finished seriously.

" What kind of traumatic situation?" Andre asked although he was doubting about if he really want to know the answer.

"Enclose her in a white room with her therapist as her only visitor."

"They want to cure her or make she gets sick of the 'Stockholm Syndrome'?"

"Beck and I asked them the same, and the only reply we got was... " Tori began to imitate the voice tone of the doctor. "'This is the only cure we know or at least the most fast, You just have to bring her here for her regular medical checks.'"

"Let me see if I understand" Andres said. "If Jade doesn't get better out of hospital..."

"We are going to be arrested for failing to give her back."

* * *

**Thanks you for reading and sorry If I'm slow to update the chapters, but I have to work and maybe I have no time.**

**I hope you like it and you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, really I speak Spanish but I'm learning English, and to practice it, I write my fics in this language. If I make any spelling or grammar error (I'm not perfect), please advise, so I correct it. n..n_

_Disclaimer: Victorious is property of Dan Schneider_

**Bloody August**

_Chapter 4_

Beck was driving to his house from the hospital. Jade was sitting in the passenger seat looking at the window as if this was the first time she travelled in a car. Tori was in the back seat doing something with her perapod.

"Here it is!" Se exclaimed making Jade jump from her seat. If she didn't have the seat belt, she had crashed against the windshield.

"She begins to remind me Andre's grandmother."

"Me too,but we hope she can heal." Beck replied looking at Tori through the mirror. "What you found?"

"Well, Jade reacts with the thing she doesn't like, so... Maybe this can get some stronger reaction from her."

" Like what?"

"I don't know but we have to stimulate her." Tori was going to give the perapod to Jade when Beck stopped her.

"If you don't want it to fly through the window then you won't give it to her."

"But the window is closed."

"And If she hates that, the glass going to be broken."

"You're right." She reasoned moving her body as far of the goth as she could and pressed the play button. And an old song began to sound in the car.

**What I like about cheese, is that you can put it on veggies, and it tastes, Mmm mmm so good (Cat: Yeah!)**

Beck looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow, and then turned his eyes to his girlfriend who was immobile as a statue.

**I like to talk about food, 'Cuz it's my favorite thing to do, Every treat from yellow to blue, red to green, so lets all sing!**

Jade slowly turned toward the owner of the device who gave her a smile but deep down Tori was terrified because a psycho was watching at her. If the past Jade had serious psychological problems this Jade had more...

Then for her gladness she took her eyes off her and looked at the window, but she turned her look again at her and Tori was prepared to receive an attack while the chorus of "favorite food" played in the background but... Jade started trying to rip the door with her nails in a desperate attempt to escape.

"Babe, calm down! Tori turns it off" Beck said and they obeyed

"I was expecting she tried to attack me or something like that, but if this almost made her commit suicide, I don't want to know what she does when Cat listen or sings her favorite songs for children."

The rest of the trip Tori tried to keep Jade in calm and make her drop the idea of jumping out of the moving car while Beck was trying to keep his attention on the road and not on the two girls tussling to his side.

They arrived at his parent's house, parked the car and he got out and rushed to Jade's side in the car. She was calm now but she wants to go down as soon as Beck opened the door but she couldn't because the seat belt was around her and she couldn't stand up.

" Why don't we take her to her home?" Tori asked still sitting in the car. His face fell and she saw his grip tightened around the car door.

"I called her mother five months ago... She began to give me all belongings of Jade, she couldn't bear the thought of her missing daughter and when she got rid of everything that reminded her of her daughter, she forgot all about Jade." He let out a long breath and looked at Jade who had no expression on her face as if she didn't know they were talking about her or as if she would rather ignore it.

" And you don't try to call her again?" Tori asked but the expression of his face told her to be in silence. He wasn't replying in front of Jade. Then she opened the door and got out. "Why we do not take an arm each and try to help her walk towards the RV?"

"Because we have to teach her how do it first?"

"Oh, C'mon. She can move her legs and we'd be teaching her." Tori extended her arms to her frienemy. "Let's go to help you stand." Jade looked at her like she was crazy and leaned back in an attempt to get away. "I am going to sing Favorite food if you don't cooperate."

"If you want her to do it just sing 'It's a Small World' " The brunette looked at him strangely but she did what he said and Jade quickly extended her arms to them, although they could swear she tried to hit Tori by the rapidity of one of her arms. They held her arms and helped her to stand up. Beck placed one of her arms on his shoulders and Tori did the same with her other arm.

"Okay, now try to walk" But Jade didn't move a muscle. "Please Jade, you can do it" Tori encouraged her.

" Come-on babe, try to move a foot ahead of the other." But the only that she did was move her foot in circles." She moved it at least..."

"Beck! We have to get her inside your RV."

"Don't worry." He looked at his girlfriend." Do you want a coffee?" She didn't understand him at first but when her stomach growled he smiled. "You love the coffee and we can get some food if you walk."

Half an hour later they crossed the distance from the car to the trailer's door. Tori opened it and Beck carried Jade inside and let her in the couch. The singer lets herself fall on her side.

"I go to my parents' kitchen to get coffee and some food. Do you want something?"

"Mm… Hot cocoa" She replied some seconds later.

"Take care of her until I come back." Beck said leaving them alone.

"Don't worry!" She cried and then she said to no one. "It's not as if she could go anywhere by herself."

Jade was exploring with her eyes the place, they stopped at a photo over the nightstand, the picture couldn't be seen clearly from there so, without Tori noticed it, she went down on the floor and crawled to the photo.

Tori had closed her eyelids to rest her eyes, she opened them a second to take a fast look of Jade, but she just saw an empty space at her side, jumped out of the couch and quickly ran her eyes around the trailer looking for her until her eyes found Jade grabbing something in her hands. She couldn't see what it was because her 'kind of friend' had her back to her.

Jade had her eyes fixed over a photo of Beck and her and Tori could see it she when walked to her.

"Beck wasn't smiling, not since you disappeared." She took her eyes off the photo and her view followed the brunette who walked at her side, confirmed that Beck was in the kitchen and not near them and sat on the bed. He was to open her mouth to talk but a knock at the door interrupted her.

And then, Cat and Andre walked in.

"Where is Beck?" Andre asked while Cat ran to her amnesic friend who hid herself suddenly under the bed.

"I don't think she must stay there down."

" I hope it's until she isn't afraid of Cat."

"I tell it because I don't know when was the last time Beck clean under the bed."

"Didn't he hired a woman to clean?"

"Yeah, but she was sick and I don't hear she is okay now."

Beck walked again to his RV followed by Robbie who was telling him about a nightmare in which Jade murdered Rex tearing his body limb from limb. They entered in the RV carrying the food and drinks when they noticed Tori and Andre tried to get someone out of below the bed.

"Please Jadey, come out and play with me!" Cat cried as her best friend refused to leave her refuge.

"Kitty-Cat Do you want a candy?" As soon as she saw the delicious treat he gave into his hand ran to him, grabbed it a jump over the couch to eat it. Without the redhead near Tori and Andre could get Jade out and how they expected she was dirty and cover powder.

"This is great, she needs a bath again..." Tori complained and the she noticed all her friends except Cat looking at her. " All of you aren't thinking I'm going to bath her right?"

"Someone was to do it." Andre just replied.

"And Why I?!"

"Because she is afraid of Cat and you are the only girl here. No offense bro. "He said turning to Beck. " But I'm not sure you could keep your hands off her if you do it." Beck shrugged but he knew Andre was right, he couldn't resist the temptation if he saw her naked.

"I can do it!" Rex said and Robbie slapped his mouth. All persons were watching him and he began to get nervous.

"Maybe we should go home now, is night and my mother worries... And..."

"She can't hit you Robbie..." Beck calm him.

"And because she can't be on her own, we need a plan." Andre said and before Beck could say something he added. "You're not taking care of her without our help. We take turns to look after her."

"Andre is right." Tori replied while was trying to lead Jade to the bathroom, but there was a problem Cat was in the middle of the path to the bath. "Why we will not arrange the details tomorrow after school? It's too late and as soon as I finished washing her I'm going to my house."

"Sure, Andre can drive you to home." Beck said, no one had to ask nothing to know he didn't want let Jade alone or let her be near to Tori's home.

"Someone can help me to take Jade to the bath." Jade almost got Tori under the bed with her when Cat jumped to offer her help. "Cat goes to your home with Robbie please..."

"But I want help you with Jadey!" Tears began to appear in her eyes. Thinking fast she said. " She need you to find photos, something that can make her remember the past." "Like the videos we did?"

"Yeah, go home to find them and tomorrow you showing them to her."

"Kay, Kay!" And Cat jumped happily To Robbie. They parted and Tori could take Jade out of her stash, dragged her to the bathroom and placed her under the shower.

"Beck, Do you have clothes for Jade? Because my father needs the Trina's dress to analyze the blood and the clothes she had put is dirty now."

Half hour later Jade was over Beck's bed dressed in black and burgundy pajamas while was drinking her coffee and eating some cupcakes. Andre and Tori had gone to their homes and they were agreed to return tomorrow to talk about what they would do.

They need a plan to keep Jade away from the hospital and of that treatment. She hit the coffee cup to the plate to announce she had finished eating. Beck took them out of her hand and placed it over a table. He tucked his girlfriend and she fell asleep quickly.

He watched her sleep for a moment before he went to rest on the couch. He hadn't told Tori what Jade's mother said when he called her some hours ago. He didn't understand what she had told but It was best that nobody knew of their conversation at least by the moment.

* * *

**I'm tired and half asleep to say something but thanks you for reading and Thanks Karla for the explanation and all the reviews and I'm sorry but I'm falling asleep.**

**I hope you like it and you later.**


End file.
